Igual que antes
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Después de todo, después de ti todo sigue siendo igual que antes


**Nombre: **Igual que antes

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Kidou x Fudou

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 19/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Igual que antes**

_(Kidou Yuuto x Fudou Akio)_

¿Por qué hice eso?, a estas alturas todavía me lo pregunto, ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?, la gente siempre hace estupideces, eso es normal pero lo que yo hice supera todo, deje ir a la persona que más he amado en el mundo, a esa que me enseño lo que significaba querer, amar, aquella en la que podía confiar, aquella con la que compartí miles de cosas, cosas que intentando de mil maneras no he podido borrar de mi pensamiento, te alejé de mi lado y solo por una estupidez.

Te conocí, eras extraño, no me caías bien, me gustaba molestar esa era mi manera de decir que eras mi amigo con el tiempo la amistad paso a ser otra cosa ¿Cómo? No lo sé, no me di cuenta cuando exactamente, aquellas ganas de querer verte, esa sonrisa cada vez que escuchaba tu voz, encontrándome repetidas veces pensando en ti, el sentir como se aceleraba mi corazón cuando te tenía cerca, "Esta mal" eso pensaba, me lo repetí hasta el cansancio pero ya estaba arto de no poder hacer nada sin que tu mirada me atrapara, me animé lo más que pude, tomaste mi mano y me abrazaste, "Tú también me gustas" me dijiste al oído mientras los ruidos lejanos de aquellos niños jugando del otro lado del parque sonaban ya cayendo la tarde.

Salir y actuar como si nada, como si fuéramos simples amigos, extrañar tus abrazos, tus besos, tus caricias, estando contigo el tiempo se detenía, por aquel pequeño lapso de tiempo tan solo éramos tú y yo, en ese momento lo demás no importaba, el estar a tu lado solamente tomando tu mano hacia que aquellos problemas desaparecieran, me hacías sentir feliz pero…todo aquello era a escondidas, ¿Cómo alguien puede aceptar una relación así?, me querías por eso accediste.

¿Cómo puede terminar una relación tan buena como esa?, escuchar a mis padres hablar sobre moral, moral que ha construido la sociedad con todos aquellos prejuicios, escuchar las bromas, las críticas a las personas que no escondían quien eran por parte de tus amigos y luego escuchar hablar de ti, de la persona con quien a escondidas salía, no puedo volver a mencionar todo aquello, aquel odio, aquel asco, aquel juicio del que no pudiste defenderte, "Estar cerca suyo no te conviene" fueron las últimas palabras dichas por "mi amigo" antes de que el timbre anunciando la siguiente clase sonara, no saber qué hacer era lo que no me dejaba dormir todas esas noches, tenía miedo.

Estar contigo ya no era lo mismo, intentabas acercarte pero más me alejaba, pasar el tiempo con los amigos en lugar de salir contigo, casi no hablábamos, había puesto distancia a pesar de las ganas que tenía de correr y abrazarte cada mañana que te veía pasar por el pasillo

―por favor―me tomaste de la mano impidiendo que me fuera― ¿Qué pasa contigo? Ya no me hablas, no quieres verme, no contestas mis mensajes, ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez de qué va esto?

―yo…yo ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto

― ¿Haciendo qué?

―saliendo contigo, ya no puedo hacer esto, la gente habla acerca de que te gustan los chicos y eso a mí, a mí no…no quiero que me vean contigo

―a mí no me importa lo que digan los demás si estoy contigo

―pero a mí sí me importa―dije intentando ahogar el llanto―lo siento, no puedo verte más

―no lo entiendo, no te importó aquella vez que me dijiste que te gustaba ¿Por qué dejarme ahora? ¿Por qué te importa ahora?

Yo me quedé callado, no sabía que decir, yo mismo no sabía porque lo hacia

―entonces ¿Me quieres? ―se quedó callado por un momento―Nunca fui nada para ti ¿Cierto?

―lo siento―baje la cabeza―no quería hacerte daño

Verte llorar y soltar mi mano dejándome ir, no me creía el haber sido capaz de herirte de esa manera, cerrar mis ojos y volver a ver aquella escena que me rompía el alma ¿Cómo fui capaz?, no podía concentrarme, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, esa maldita rabia que me daba al ver que sufrías…todo por mi culpa pero aun así nunca dijiste nada, si hubieras querido vengarte lo hubieras hecho pero no…sabías que yo no valía la pena.

¿Cuánto ha pasado desde entonces? Supongo que mucho, intenté olvidarte de mil formas pero ninguna funcionó, tú en cambio conociste a alguien más, alguien que de verdad te valora y que no le importa decir enfrente de la gente que te ama y que siempre quiere estar a tu lado, el miedo al qué dirán me hizo alejarme, me hizo perder este amor tan lindo que sentías por mí, perder para siempre aquel sentimiento porque no creo volver a sentirlo, verte sufrir por mi culpa es algo que nunca voy a perdonarme pero supongo que todo pasa por una razón ¿No?, te quería, te quiero y siempre voy a hacerlo pero no hubiera sido capaz de hacerte feliz, te estaría mintiendo si te dijera que pude cambiar, que pude admitirlo porque se bien que no lo hubiera hecho, la sociedad tiene reglas, si rompes alguna estas fuera, eres marginado, es algo estúpido, si eres diferente a ellos simplemente te juzgan sin saber algo más, piensan que lo que sentimos es malo cuando más malo es lo que hacen ellos aun con eso hay gente que prefiere ser aceptada, gente que prefiere fingir para no ser juzgada, gente que no tiene el valor de ser quien es frente a los demás, gente como yo…gente que es capaz de dejar lo más importante para sentirse aceptado, tú no hubieras sido feliz conmigo, un tiempo tal vez pero las cosas no son así, yo no te merezco, espero que él te trate bien y que sepa cuidarte como te mereces, que sepa amarte y que sepa darte lo que yo nunca podré mientras yo sigo aquí fingiendo ser feliz, viviendo lo que me ofrece la sociedad, una simple mentira, tratando de ser aceptado, intentando ser alguien que no soy.


End file.
